Cruxite Item List
Once again, be original. Session 1 * H - * HE - Session 2 * LI - Cruxite Lantern * BE - Cruxite Cheese * B - * C - * N - * O - Cruxite Power Ring (Requires an overly long "transformation" sequence to activate and get into the medium) * F - Cruxite Dentist Drill * NE - Cruxite Record. Must be played all the way through in order to enter the medium. Session 3 * NA - Cruxite Salt Shaker - must be used to put salt on food * MG - Cruxite Microwave Popcorn * AL - * SI - Cruxite Outlet - Something must be plugged in. * P - Cruxite House Model - Must be smashed. * S - Cruxite Scroll Tube- Must be opened. * CL - * AR - Session 4 * K - Cruxite Cookie * CA - Cruxite Lightbulb- Must be screwed in and have switch turned on (with working power source) * SC - Cruxite Monocle * TI - Cruxite Sword * V - Cruxite Textbook * CR - Cruxite Crumpled Paper * MN - Cruxite Frog Statue - Must be broken or otherwise defaced. * FE - Cruxite Javelin - Must be hurled into a wall to enter medium. * CO - Cruxite Stick - must be snapped in two to enter the Medium * NI - Cruxite Match - must be struck on a rough surface and set on fire * CU - Cruxite Nut and Bolt * ZN - Cruxite Butterfly * GA - Cruxite Lightening Rod - Has to be set up on the top of a building and wait for a lightening strike. * GE - * AS - Cruxite Shovel - He must dig a hole with this item. * SE - Cruxite Badge * BR - * KR - Cruxite Guitar - Must be played, then smashed to enter the medium. Session 5 * RB - Cruxite Dunce Hat * SR - Cruxite Skull - Must be STRONG CRACKED TO ENTER. Not that hard. * Y - Cruxite Heart * ZR - Cruxite Ribbon * NB - Cruxite This thing * MO - * TC - Cruxite Pocketwatch, wind to Enter. * RU - Cruxite Urn, must be toppled * RH - Cruxite Takoyaki, must be eaten to enter the Medium. * PD - * AG - Cuxite Dinner Plate * CD - Cruxite Gem, must be inlaid into a ring setting to enter. * IN - Cruxite Warrior; Must be defeated in combat to enter. * SN - Cruxite Golden Wrench (Randomly dropped at a certain time after crafting, in a random place in his building) * SB - Cruxite turret with a missing brick. Has to scale the turret and replace the brick to enter the medium. * TE - Cruxite Aviators * I - Cruxite Waxwings - Have to be melted to enter the medium. * XE - Cruxite Lotus Session 6 * CS - Cruxite Flower Pot * BA - * LA - Cruxite Lighter. It must be used to light 1 candle in order to enter the Medium. * HF - Cruxite Microphone - Must sing Journey song "Don't Stop Believin'" * TA - Cruxite card (must be flung 5 feet) * W - Cruxite Balloon -Must be popped to enter the medium. It also must be grabbed right after it is made otherwise it will float away. * RE - Cruxite Bone - Must be buried in yard. * OS - Cruxite Chess Board - A game is nearly concluded, it must be finished. * IR - Cruxite Tiara - Must be snapped in half * PT - * AU - Cruxite Geode * HG - Cruxite Bike - Must be destroyed. * TL - Cruxite Power Wand - Requires an overly long "transformation" sequence to activate and get into the medium. In the original Japanese. * PB - Cruxite Axe - must chop down a single door in the user's home to enter the Medium * BI - Cruxite Shield - Needs to be destroyed, though virtually impossible to destroy without using the meteor itself. * PO - Cruxite Lamp * AT - Cruxite Teabag (The kind for brewing tea, yes.) * RN - Cruxite Hypodermic Needle Session L * CE - Cruxite Mirror: Must be broken. * PR - Cruxite Bow and Arrow - arrow must be launched from bow, perhaps toward meteor, in order to enter medium. * ND - Cruxite Pie * PM - Flat cruxite skipping stone -- he has to skip the rock across the ocean six times. Unfortunately, he is probably going to have to run all the way down the top of the lighthouse to get to the beach to do this. Sucker. * SM - * EU - * GD - Cruxite Water Bottle * TB - * DY - * HO - Cruxite Medallion (Its not like this will be thrown into the ocean somehow and warrant an underwater section, right?) * ER - Cruxite Snare Drum - Must be added to a drum kit and played to enter the medium. * TM - Cruxite Toad * YB - Cruxite Brick * LU - Cruxite Gavel - Can be used by simply hitting it against something really hard. (But of course, the only proper way to use a gavel is to hit the table really hard and demand order in the courtroom.) Session 7 * FR - Cruxite Hockey Puck - Must be hit with hockey stick. Breaks upon impacting a wall or similar. * RA - Cruxite Log- Must be chopped in half with axe. * AC - Cruxite CD - Must be placed in any device that reads it. * RF - Cruxite Safe - Must be cracked open. * DB - Cruxite Hair Ribbon - Must be tied in hair * SG - Cruxite Pencil and Pencil Sharpener - Has to sharpen it to a stub. * BH - A Greek bell krater. It breaks like any other vase. * HS - Cruxite Carrot - Must be bitten to enter the medium. * MT - Cruxite Apple Core * DS - Teddy Bear * RG - A little Gallows. The rope must be cut. * CN - Cruxite Corset * UUT - Cruxite Pogotstick * UUQ - * UUP - Cruxite Smuppet * UUH - Cruxite Book of Doom. You have to chant the horrifying words of terror within. * UUS - * UUO - Session A * TH - Cruxite Police Baton * PA - Cruxite Rose * U - Cruxite Notebook - Must have a single word written in it to enter the medium * NP - Cruxite Glass Microphone - Must be shattered with voice to enter the medium. * PU - Cruxite Tome - The correct incantation must be recited to enter the medium. * AM - Cruxite Bottle * CM - Cruxite Soccer Ball - Must be kicked into the distance. Breaks on impacting the ground. * BK - * CF - Cruxite Heart - Must be broken to enter the medium. * ES - Cruxite Dynamite * FM - Cruxite Atom Bomb - You need to press the detonator * MD - Cruxite Mannequin * NO - Cruxite Pizza * LR - Cruxite Briefcase Category:information